A Blade of Red
by Acer22
Summary: A new evil is lurking in the world, and it's eyes are fixed on Peach and a mysterious blade of red. The growing shadow is hoping to devour the world. This dark tale spins the threads of romance, suspense, sorrow, and fear, in a story like none other. Hang on tight, if you dare. Rated T for themes. I OWN NOTHING. BowserxPeach, LuigixDaisy, and MarioxPauline.
1. A New Beginning

A New Beginning

The sun rays glistened along the water in the mote as a sweet breeze blew gently by a window along the top of the Mushroom Palace. Inside the window were walls lined in royal pink and lace in every direction. A humming could be heard softly coming from a door near the window. Dark oak lined the outer edges of the door as a small tiara sat on-top of the arch. The humming grew slightly louder as the knob twisted to the right. A sudden click echoed off the room walls as Princess Peach walked out of the door.

Her smile reached from ear to ear as the soft breeze gently lifted and lowered her long blond hair. Her golden tiara rested gently on top her head as she twirled around the room continuing to hum. 'Mario is coming today!' she thought to herself as she stopped in-front of her full-body mirror. Her bright blue eyes shifted up and down as she checked to make sure that everything was perfect; the lacy ends of her white gloves, her necklace, and the twinkle in her pink shoes.

A knock came thumping from the front door as Peach slightly jumped from surprise. "W-who is it?" Peach said as a nervous quiver leaked through her voice.

The door flung open as a small old Toad walked through the door. His cap was brown from age as a large mustache covered most of his mouth. His glasses shined in the sunlight as he continued to walk towards Peach. "Good morning, Peach!" the Toad said.

A happy sigh escaped from her mouth as she lifted her left hand towards her chest. "Good morning, Toadsworth." Peach giggled as her smiled quickly returned to her face.

Toadsworth's mustache curled upwards as he let out a small chuckle. "Did I startle you, Princess?" he asked in his elderly voice. His deep eyes pierced Peach as he waited for her response.

"No!" Peach laughed as a small blush appeared on her cheeks, "I just thought you were someone else."

"Someone like...Mario?" Toadsworth questioned with a smile as he rubbed his small hard along his mustache, stroking it with intrigue.

A quiet thump started to echo in her ears as a warmth filled her face. Her blue eyes quivered as she touched her face with the tips of her fingers. "Mario...' she thought as her mind began to drift into a romantic void. The tips of her ears began to to feel like a small fire was sitting on their tips.

Toadsworth just watched as Peach began to squirm and shift her feet as her mind continued in the void. "I believe I was right!" He finally said with a loud chuckle as to break the silence.

"Huh?" Peach gasped as her mind snapped out of the void and back into the situation.

"Princess, I came to tell you that Princess Daisy is here to see you." Toadsworth said as he gestured towards the door. As the words had barely left his lips, Daisy walked through the door. Her long brown hair blew back gently as the breeze pushed it, and her long yellow dress slightly wrinkled against the air.

"Daisy!" Peach exclaimed as she leaped up and ran towards her friend.

"Whoa!" Daisy laughed in her typical tomboyish way as she hugged Peach, "Long time no see, Peach!"

Peach popped off her friend and quickly took a step back. "I know!" She giggled as she moved some hair from her face, "What has kept you so busy?"

"I think I shall take my leave!" Toadsworth stated as he gave a small wave and walked towards the door.

"I was just busy with political stuff." Daisy said as her smiled, "Nothing particularly important."

"Uh-hu~~" Peach grinned as she reached out and poked her friend on her shoulder. "Are you sure you weren't just off having secret dates with Luigi?"

Daisy's eyes shot open as a nervous chuckle seeped between her teeth. "What? Please!" She scoffed as her eyes darted left and right. "Me and Luigi are just friends, and nothing more." She crossed her arms as she nodded her head up and down. A shadow began to creep through the window and spread itself across the floor as a cloud slowly drifted by the sun.

"Funny," Peach said as she watched Daisy, "why don't I believe you?"

"No clue!" Daisy shrugged as a small grin tried to creep across her face. "So...I hear Mario is coming to see you! Is that right?" She leaned in to Peach as to push her off subject.

"Yes..." Peach said quietly as the blush started to return to her cheeks.

"Awww~" Daisy teased while pretending to be girly, "You and Mario~"

"Daisy!" Peach shrieked as she pouted, "He doesn't know how I feel yet!"

A loud wind suddenly came rushing into the room and filled it with a cold angry gust. "What's happening?!" Peach shouted as she tried to cover her ears. The whirring sounds of blades bounced off the walls and throughout the upper wing of the Palace.

Daisy grabbed her tiara as she ran towards the open window. "Not again!" She tried to yell against the wind. Outside the window spun the blades of a giant hovercraft.

The large green white and yellow hovercraft soared close to the tower of the Castle. The blades whirled in the air loudly, each blade further cutting into the air. A large green spiky figure emerged from the top of the hovercraft. The figure dawned bright red hair, almost like a mohawk, and a large snarling snouth with a pair of horns. Sharp teeth sparkled against the morning sun as a loud chuckle bellowed out from it's chest. "Well hello ladies! I figure you know what I am here?" the figure shouted as the craft lowered down closer to Peach's bedroom window.

"Bowser!" Daisy shouted against the wind as her eyes squinted. "The guards will be coming! You won't take Peach again!"

Bowser grinned at the threat. A low clank came out from the hovercraft as a large robotic hand shot out from it's side. "We will see about that…" Bowser whispered to himself as he operated the hand.

Daisy's eye grew in shock and horror as she watched the large hand bolt towards her. A loud scream broke out of her chest as she fell back into the room. The large hand rushed through the window, mere inches away from her face, and right towards Peach. The Princess watched, her body scared stiff, as the large hand gripped Peach around her waist and chest before retreating back out the window. "P-Peach!" Daisy called out as her eyes caught glimpse of Peach falling in the air towards bowser after the hand had tossed her up.

Peach screamed as she fell towards the top of the hovercraft. Her stomach rose sharply towards her throat, her nerves fired rapidly in a last ditch attack to save her. Her eyes welled with tears as she saw her life flash before her eyes. 'Mario…' she thought as the hovercraft rapidly grew closer.

"Gotcha." Bowser chuckled as he swiftly grabbed Peach from the air. He safely grabbed her in his arms, carrying her like the Princess she is. His tail brushed over the control panel, pressing the autopilot function, causing the Hovercraft to begin it's flight back to the Koopa Kingdom.

 **Sorry if the beginning is a little choppy, usually Chapter 1s are. Welcome to my Bowser x Peach fanfiction! If you like what you read, please favorite and review!**

 **Please note that this story will contain many dark elements and themes, and will become rather tense with time. You have been warned.**


	2. A Request for What?

A Request for What?

The warm summer wind brushed through Peach's long blonde hair as the hovercraft flew swiftly in the air. She sat there, in a small uncomfortable wooden chair on the deck, as her eyes watched her kingdom pass her by. A high escaped her lungs as it seeped through her teeth. "Why again, Bowser?" she asked, her voice barely leaving her mouth.

Her words were just loud enough for Bowser's ear to hear the muttering, though he couldn't make out any of the words. "What was that, Peachy?" He replied, his deep voice easily shaking the passing air. White clouds passed by as the glowing sun rose sharper into the sky. The bright blue sky hung over head as a few large birds soared close to the craft.

"I said-" Peach started as she turned her attention towards the large koopa, "Why did you kidnap me again, Bowser?" Her voice held an odd mixture between calm and annoyance as it reached Bowser. Her blue eyes stared, cutting right into his innermost self.

A small grin passed Bowser's snout as he glared back. He considered the glare to be a game, and it gave him a sense of joy to play along. "Because, Peachy, I need something from you." He replied finally, making sure to show his teeth with each pronunciation.

Peaches eye widened at the horror of her own mind as thoughts of all nature twisted around in her mind. 'Need something? What could he need? What?!' she thought in a panic as a nervous twinge streamed up from her legs. Cold sweat started to form along the tips of her brow as her teeth clattered silently. "W...what do you need, then?" she asked, trying to maintain her composure, to no avail. A cool red blush started to form along the ridges of her cheeks as she waited for Bowser's reply.

Bowser chuckled at the princess' reaction, which he did not expect. His smile grew larger as the hilarity of the situation continued to increase for himself. "Exactly where has your mind gone to?" Bowser inquired as he raised an eyebrow.

"Nowhere that a lady's mind shouldn't go." Peach explain, though lying through her teeth. Her eyes remained focused towards Bowser, but no longer at Bowser. She crossed her arms at the accusation as a growing feeling of embarrassment filled her mind.

"Sure" Bowser continued to tease. A torrent of wind suddenly brushed past the craft, causing it to violently shake from side to side. Bowser tightly gripped the wheel to hold on as a small grunt escaped from his mouth. Peach held tightly onto her chair, her hair whipping in the wind, as she prayed for the shaking to end. Bowser's eyes caught glimpse of Peach in distress. His heart quickened in pace as adrenaline surged through his veins. A loud grunt rushed through his throat before a pound on the floor propelled him in Peach's direction.

The chair started to skit around the ground as it moved closer and closer to the side railing. Peaches eyes shut tightly as she thought her life was going to flash again. 'Twice in one day…' she thought sarcastically, desperately trying to bring some cheer to the situation. Another violent wind nearly sent the hovercraft toppling to one side. The chair legs lifted off the ground as a rush of wind pressed past her face. A scream rushed out of her mouth as she feared for her life.

The sound of Peach's scream stung Bowser's ears as he leaped closer, stretching his large scaly arms out as far as they could go. His eyes blurred around as he continued to analyze the situation. He adjusted his arms, and with a squeeze of his chest muscles, reached out as far as he could. His palms opened wide as the screaming Peach landed, once again, in his arms. The moment the pressure from her body touched his hands, he instinctively brought them back in towards his chest. With her safely in his arms, his tail lashed out towards one of the poles behind him, tightly curling around it. "Fix this ship, damnit!" Bowser yelled at the ship itself.

Peach felt the scally warmth of Bowser's chest and arms as her eyes blinked open. Her mouth tightened shut as a wash of annoyance fell her heart again. She refused to thank him for saving her, when it was entirely his fault that she was in danger in the first place. The gears of the hovercraft whined loudly as the auto pilot worked to bring the craft level again in the air. The rough winds finally passed, as they were greeted with soft cool breezes that barely lent a tickle.

The craft began to level out as Bowser could feel his feet planting firmly on the deck. His tail loosened its grip on the pole, but he hesitated on fully letting go. 'If more rough winds come, we could be goners.' He thought to himself as he gaze surveyed the possible damage to the craft. Everything still seemed to be in working order, besides the loss of Peach's chair. "Great, that was the only seat…" He huffed as he finally let go of the pole. His spiky tail fell towards his side as Bowser glanced down at Peach.

Peach noticed out of the side of her eye that Bowser was watching her as she turned her head towards the side of the hovercraft. "You can put me down now." She said, rudely while still being polite at the same time. An ache rippled through her heart as she thought about being in his arms. A small frown passed her face as her eyes grew darken with helplessness. She had run this game for years, being kidnapped and rescued. If anybody had a record for the most kidnappings, it would have been her.

"As you wish" Bowser snarled, a surge of anger seeping into his veins. His arms slowly tilted towards the ground to allow Peach to gain her footing.

Peach inched her feet closer to the deck, as flashes of her earlier occurrence bounced around in her mind. 'It won't happen again..' she repeated to herself as she swallowed her worries. Her heels touched the wooden deck as she got out of Bowser's arms. "So…" she started, as she moved a few steps away from the beast, "what was it that you need from me?"

An annoyed grin passed Bowser's face as he moved back towards the control panel. His large shell shimmered in the high sun as the sun's rays fell down on top of the craft. "I need you for something extremely important." He stated finally as the air grew increasingly more serious.

Peach glanced up towards her capturer, her eyes shimmered in the daylight as a growing sense of worry built up in her heart. Her hand tightly curled close to her chest as her heart began to pound in her chest as she waited for Bowser to finally tell her what was so important.

"I need you to help me watch my kids." Bowser replied, his voice slightly sheeply.

 **This one is slightly shorter, as I test out chapter length. As always if you like what you read, please favorite and review!**


	3. A Heart Warming Arrival

A Heart Warming Arrival

The blue summer sky slowly shifted into a deep purple hue with strings of orange and red as the day's sun slowly made its descent towards the horizon. Dark wispy clouds appeared in the cooling air as stars gave their light to the ground. The large hovercraft continued its journey as the landscape below changed from lush colors of green to more bleak and barren. Large rocks broke through the dirt as the trees became more and more scarce. Peach could feel her blonde hair whipping in the breeze as her small crown still sat neatly on her head. A confused feeling had lingered in her mind since Bowser revealed why he kidnapped her again. 'To babysit….?' she thought, examining and re-examining every word he had spoken.

Bowser could feel a blush remaining on his cheek as an awkward air hung between the royals. 'Great. She hasn't said a word since' he thought with a silent grunt. His eyes caught the wonderful sight of his main castle rising up above the horizon. "Hey, Peachy?" He said with a small chuckle, his voice raising with a twinge of relief.

Peach snapped back to reality as her mind tried to recount for what Bowser had just said. As hard as her mind tried, she had drifted so far into her own thoughts that she had no memory of the past hour. "Huh?" she replied, the only word that she could muster as her blue eyes turned towards Bowser.

"We're here." Bowser replied as he motioned his head forward, signaling Peach to follow his gaze.

Peach followed it, as her eyes fixed on the large brooding castle ahead of her. A sigh of relief and sadness escaped her mouth as she fully recognized the castle. "Bowser, it's the same castle you take me to everytime." She retorted, as a small grin passed her face. Her eyes took in the large towers and walls, made of dark concrete bricks, as dark green shutters hung near windows and spikes rose from the gates. Two small black flags with a red bowser face hung alongside the main gate, a staple in all of Bowser's castles.

"Yup" Bowser said proudly as he puffed up his chest. His heart felt at peace everytime he brought his crush back to his home. "Home sweet home, Peachy." He smiled at her, not showing any teeth. There was a sense of kindness attached to his words that Peach found rather comforting, even if he did kidnap her.

A small press of her lips made a forced smile as the sun finally dipped below the horizon with one final hurrah of oranges and pinks and reds. Her day with Mario had come to an end, and she never got the chance to see him. A twinge in her heart echoed a sense of sadness throughout her entire body. 'Mario…' she thought as she could feel tears crawl up behind her eyes. Her lids rapidly closed and opened to blink the tears before Bowser could notice anything.

The hovercraft drew closer to the castle as it swung around towards the back side. A few tall statues of Peach stood strong in the grass garden, imported directly from the Mushroom Kingdom. Peach felt rather odd every time she saw the statues behind the castle. The flowers and greens surrounding each statue were well trimmed and taken care of. Near the bottom of the castle, a large brown gate opened up to allow the hovercraft the park. The two doors creaked as they opened.

The craft slowly floated down closer to the ground before landing perfectly in it's parking hole. A small backdoor stood before their eyes as it was the only entrance into the castle. Bowser grinned with his parking job, feeling it was perfect, and leaped off the deck. The ground shook slightly as his feet made its impact. "Ready?" he asked as he turned back towards Peach who was still standing on the deck. He reached out one of his hands, spreading his claws out wide as to not hurt her hand.

Peach grimaced at the thought of anymore help from Bowser, but she did know that the distance to the ground was still a big of a jump. A small unpleasant giggle escaped her chest as she accepted his hand, allowing Bowser to step her off the hovercraft. Her feet finally touched the ground as a sense of relief washed over her heart. "Thank you." She said politely, keeping her focus straight ahead on the small door.

Bowser grinned as Peach's words passed his ears. A sense of pride bubbled up from his chest. "Ready to re-meet the annoying little brats?" he laughed as he began moving closer to the back door.

A loud boom blasted out from within the castle, shattering the peaceful air outside. Peach could feel her normal smile drop quickly into a worryful frown. She had forgotten how difficult Bowser's kids could be, until that explosion. "I….guess….?" Peach said, her voice mixing a response and a question together. A small cold bead of sweat dripped from the top of her brow before sliding down the edges of her face.

She remembered the last time she had was in charge of watching Bowser's kids. As the memories flashed through her mind, a cold shiver crept up her spine. Pain crept behind her eyes as just the thoughts seemed to begin a migraine. She placed one of her hands, covered in her typical white gloves, up against her temples as she slowly massaged the pain away. "Ugh…" she groaned as the pressure continued to build in her mind.

Bowser glanced back towards his captive babysitter as her groan pressed his ears. A frantic sense of worry crept into the corners of his mind as it ran wild with ideas. 'Did she get sick during the trip? Was it before?' He thought, his eyes showing his worry as they examined her body. "Princess?" Bowser asked, his voice carrying his soft care.

Peach glanced upwards at the sounds of her title. Her eyes met his as an invisible bolt seemed to spark between them. Blood rushed to her cheeks as her blue eyes shivered in his gaze. Her heart quickened in pace as their eyes seemed glued to the other. The night sky drifted above them at the two continued their silent stares. She finally gulped up some composure as her eyes darted away. "Yes?" she replied, her voice softer than it had been the entire trip.

"Are you okay? You're not sick or anything are you?" Bowser questioned, wondering if he should go examine her himself.

"I'm fine, thank you." Peach replied quickly before starting her own walk over towards the back door. The cool night air started to chill the surface of her skin. 'Why is my heart beating like this? I don't have feelings for Bowser! He is just a brute who constantly kidnaps me. It must be my nerves.' she convinced herself as she got closer to the door.

The door creaked as Peach gently opened it up. Her eyes shifted as the darkness outside gave way to the bright interior of the castle. Multiple lamps and lights were strung along the dark interior walls as the passageway led to the grand entrance of the castle. Dark red paintings of Bowser and his kids hung along the walls as a dark red carpet spread out across the cold stone floor. The seemingly silent air soon vanished as a loud eruption of arguments bellowed from upstairs.

Bowser walked in shortly behind Peach, always amused at her reaction each time she saw his castle. An angry boil started in his heart as the irritating sound of his kids fighting started to get the better of him. His teeth grit as his hands curled into fists. Smoke seeped out of his nostrils as the fire inside of him grew. "Annoying brats!" Bowser roared out, his voice sharply echoing off of the walls.

Peach quickly covered her ears as the sound of his roar pierced her ear drums. This was the Bowser she knew, always quick to anger. A small smile curled across her face as she started to feel a sense of peace. Her awkward feeling from earlier disappeared as he continued to roar.

"Get yourselves down here this instant!" Bowser continued, his voice only getting more guttural and angry.

A deafening silence fell on the castle before a low rumble grew from upstairs. The pattering footsteps of the oncoming koopalings echoed off the walls as the kids grew closer. Their bright array of hair colors soon appeared along the top edge of the overhanging rails. Bowser Jr was the first one to turn the corner on the top of the stairs. His small eyes instantly widened as the view at the bottom of the stairs sank in. "Mama Peach?!" He exclaimed happily, a huge smile formed across his face.

Roy and Ludwig soon followed Jr with similar expressions of shock as they saw the Princess. Wendy was the most excited as she finally had another girl around the place to talk to. Lemmy rolled in on his giant yellow ball as Morton laughed behind him. Larry and Iggy were the last two to appear on the stairs, their faces experiencing the largest grins in their life upon seeing Peach.

Peach felt an overwhelming sense of dread flood over her mind as the eight children rushed down the stairs, barreling straight towards her. "Hello, darlings!" She said, using all her strength to push down her fear. She knelt down slightly to be closer to their level as the eight koopalings came rushing in for a hug. The force of the impact easily knocked Peach off her feet as she tumbled onto her back.

"Mama Peach!" the children laughed as they all took turns hugging Peach.

Bowser grinned as he watched his kids fawn over Peach. A sense of peace and completeness filled his heart as he saw the utter sense of joy in each of the koopalings faces. 'A complete family' he thought as he watched Peach get dragged into catching up with each of the kids.

The small koopas quickly dragged Peach off into the large family on the other side of the Castle. Roy opened the large wooden door that lead into the family chambers. A large roaring fireplace sat in the corner of the room, adorned with a pair of large antlers. Two large couches sat close to the fire as a large royal red rug covered the space. A single large chair, dark grey with spikes along the ridge, sat off further in the distance. The chair was clearly meant for Bowser to sit and keep an eye on his children.

Memories flooded into Peach's mind as the kids dragged her further into the room. 'Thats where Iggy showed me his new invention…' she thought as a small grin passed her face, 'Ludwig showed me his new music composition next to the fire, Larry introduced me to his new..sport bomnessis on that couch, Wendy showed me her fashion magazines, Roy his new shades' A warm feeling embraced her heart as she sat down along the couch, sinking into the plush cushions. "It's been so long…" She said quietly. Her blue eyes watched as the kids began running in all directions to show Mama Peach their newest toys or inventions.

Bowser walked into the room as he continued to smile at Peach. He could feel his heart pounding heavier in his chest as a family type air seeped into the space. Peach's eyes caught Bowser looking at her as she picked her up head. A small blush rushed to her cheeks as her heart grew warmer than before. "What?" she laughed as she tried to shake off the uncomfortable feeling.

"You're a natural with the kids, thats all." Bowser replied quickly, his response completely catching Peach off guard.

Peach had become used to Bowser's continuous compliments as she received them all the time, but a compliment about her maternal instinct was not something she was used to. Her eyes grew wide in shock as her lips quivered slightly. Her heart pounded loudly in her chest as it echoed across her body. A rush of hot blood filled her arms and legs and chest as she thought of a response. 'What does he mean by that?' she thought as the silent air between the royals grew awkward.

Bowser felt the uncomfortable air between them get thicker and thicker. His tail curled downwards as he sat in his large chair. His shell pushed into the chair, his spikes not puncturing the cover. His mouth opened and closed as any words that he tried to speak got caught in his throat.

"Thank you…" Peach finally replied as her eyes shifted towards the roaring fire. The crackling sound filled the air as the fire generated bone warming heat.

The door flung open and the koopalings came barreling back into the room, completely shattering the awkward moment, much to Bowser's relief. The kids all ran over towards Peach, quickly overwhelming her with their new things. Peach could feel an odd mixture of fear and love creep into her thoughts. The surrounding walls echoed the chatter of the kids as they all spoke at once.

A twinkle of light appeared in the air close to Bowser as an older looking Magikoopa appeared out of thin air. The old koopa was dressed in a dark blue robe as he held a large magical staff with a bright red gem on top. Bowser noticed the Magikoopa out of the corner of his eyes. His expression changed into a much harder look as he turned his attention towards the new guest. "Kamek, what is it? Can't you see that I am spending family time?" He growled, snarling his teeth. A small cloud of black smoke seeped out of his nostrils as his lungs filled with fire.

"I'm sorry, your Majesty, by you are urgently needed for a dispute matter in the armory." Kamek replied with a slight bow.

Peach quickly turned his attention towards Kamek as his words touched her ears. 'What? I'm going to be all alone?' she thought as a look of fear passed her face.

"Seriously?" Bowser sighed, trying everything he could to hold back his rage. His eyes looked up as he caught Peach listening in on the conversation. "Fine, but this had better be quick." Bowser grinned as he finished his sentence. The fear and worry growing in Peach's eyes gave him a chuckle as he stepped up from his chair. He turned towards Kamek and followed him out of the room.

Peach could only watch in horror as Bowser blatantly left her alone with his children. 'Are you kidding me?' was all she could think as the words continued to bounce around in her head. Her ears filled with the growing arguing and fighting between the koopalings as they vied for her attention.

Bowser followed Kamek down the hall towards the armor as another koopa ran up towards the Koopa King. The small koopa, his shell green, was struggling for his breath as he raised his small hand. "Y….your Majesty…" he said, weezing between each word.

Bowser turned towards the soldier, his eyes growing anger with each second he was away from Peach. "What is it?" he said with a slight growl in his throat.

"Sire...a report from our western border….it's urgent." the koopa replied as he continued trying to catch his breath. Sweat dripped down from his forehead from his exhausting run to find Bowser.

The stars continued to brightly shine as the moon soared high in the nighttime sky. Dark clouds puffed along in the cool breeze that whipped through the small amount of trees in the Darklands. An eerie howl cried out in the far distance as the night drug on. Bowser rubbed his forehead with stress as he struggled his way back towards the family room. 'What are we going to do?' he thought to himself. The stress tightly gripped his heart and danced around in his mind as he reached the door.

His claws were merely inches away from the door as a nervous lump filled his throat. His eyes shook slightly with fear as the news from the meeting replayed in his mind. 'A town was attacked, multiple dead, unidentified beasts caused the damage' He thought of the important points. He didn't care how badly the koopa was missing his wife, or in Kamek had too much to drink the night before, but he did care about his subjects. He silently shoved the door open as his ears finally noticed the lack of fighting coming from the room. His eyes immediately shot up as they focused on a heartwarming image that even the Koopa King couldn't help but be affected by.

Peach sat there on the couch, her blue eyes nearly closed as a gentle smile sat on her face. Her arms were stretched out as Bowser's eight kids laid curled up tight next to her; fast asleep. Jr himself was curled up on Peach's lap as he slept peacefully. The sound of the door opening caused Peach to glace upwards towards Bowser.

"Ho-" Bowser started before closing his mouth tightly shut.

Peach swiftly and silently moved a finger up towards her lips as she shushed the giant koopa. Her blue eyes glimmered in the firelight as she, completely subconsciously, seductively removed her finger from her moist lips. "They finally got to sleep." she whispered with a small smile.

 **As always, if you like what you read, please favorite and review!**


	4. Dark Adventures

Dark Adventures

The dark night sky hung heavy above the earth as stars shimmered off in the grand distance. Crisp winds brushed through the tall grass. Trees swayed in the night breeze as a few green leaves drifted off their branches. Mario trenched through the tall grass as it the tips of the blades brushed under his nose. A tickle jolted inside his nose as his signature mustache twitched and wiggled. "Achoo!" Mario sneezed as hit hat tilted forward on his head. His black eyes shot red from allergies as he continued to move his way through the grass.

"Bless-a you!" called Luigi from further behind. The younger brother stepped only a few yards away from his older brother. His hand reached out and brushed some of the grass off to one side. His green cap blending in with the surrounding greens.

"Thank you, Luigi!" Mario called back as another breeze whipped through the grass. His eyes squinted as more pollen filled the air before him.

"How much longer until we are out of this grass?" Daisy shouted from the far back. The Princess and heir to the throne of Sarasaland pushed through the tall grass. She wore an orange jumper, similar to her outfit when she would go go-karting, and knee-high socks to protect her legs. Her small tiara rested firmly on top of her brown hair.

"I'm not sure, Daisy!" Luigi quickly responded as he turned back towards Daisy. A nervous skip in his heart sent a small blush towards his cheeks. He kept his eyes open in the dark as he moved back a few steps.

Daisy continued to move forward, towards Luigi's voice, before she bumped into the younger brother. The sudden impact pushed her off her feet as she fell back onto the dirt below. "Oof!" She grunted as her rear landed firmly on the ground. A wince of pain shot up from her nerves as her eyes squinted in response. Her hand softly carrassed her hip as she tried to rub away the pain.

Luigi's eyes shot open with worry as Daisy's grunt fell on his ears. "I'm so sorry, mama mia." He apologized as he reach his hand out. A cold bead of sweat dripped down his temple before gliding along the edges of his face. 'How could I hurt Daisy?' he thought as the words echoed in his mind. His heartbeat quickened as the embarrassment grew in his cheeks.

A small giggle escaped her chest as Daisy looked up at her crush. A rush of blood towards her cheeks caused a small red hue to appear on the top of her skin. Her eyes shimmered in the moonlight as she reached up to grab Luigi's hand. A spark flew between them as her gloved hand touched his. "T...thank you." she said, her eyes darting to and from his gaze.

His mustache curled as a small grin passed his face. Luigi could feel a small lump forming in his throat as he helped Daisy onto her feat. "No problemo." He chuckled as his blush grew stronger. The crisp night air couldn't cool the air growing between the plumber and the royal. Their eyes locked together in the starlight.

"Hurry up-a!" Mario called from a distance ahead, his voice carrying along the night wind. He finally had reached a break in the tall grass as his eyes thanked him. Small specs of pollen still floated along in the air around him, though they weren't strong enough to continue his allergies. His eyes gazed up towards the shifting night sky as a growing sense of concern rooted itself in his mind. 'Why do I feel like tonight won't end well? He thought, as the sinking feeling grew larger in his heart.

Luigi soon emerged from the tall grass, followed by Daisy, as the two met up with Mario. The three stood together along the top of a hill as they checked their surroundings. Tall grass and nature sprawled out along all the horizons before them. Shade from the large tree on the hill covered the group.

"Which way will we go?" Daisy asked as she took a small step closer to Luigi. Her concern for her cousin clung to each word she spoke.

The plumber in green felt the air around him grow warmer as the Princess inched closer to him. His nerves fired rapidly as his heartbeat echoed throughout his chest. A loud gulp escaped his mouth as Luigi tried swallowing his nervousness to no avail. "Um…" he rattled, tilting his hat down to barely cover his eyes, "I think we should head...that way." His hand shot up and pointed in a seemingly random direction forward. His gloved finger pointing off towards the dark horizon.

Mario curiously watched as his brother acted foolish around the Sarasaland Princess. A small brotherly grin found its way onto his face as his mustache curled upwards. "I hope you're right, bro." Mario said, his italian accent seemingly growing thicker.

The moon sank further into the night sky as small rays of light crept over the horizon. Small town lights flooded the night air in the distance. Odd shaped houses seemingly rose from the ground as the gang got closer to the town. A small wooden sign sat punctured into the dirt. It's left corner had been broken off as char marks etched along the wood from the breaking sight. Dark grey letters painted onto the sign read Parkoul Village.

"It's pretty quiet…" Mario pondered as he walked past the sign. The night air hung still and silent over the town. An eerie feeling seeped into the air from the village center. Internal lights shown from the building windows as their light sprawled out on the rocky ground. A small echoing knock fluttered into the air as the sound passed Mario's ears. "What's that?" he asked quietly as his feet stepped hastily along the ground.

Mario bolted around the corner of a nearby shop as his hat drifted slightly off the top of his head. His feet skid across the ground as he continued to follow the soft knocking sound. The dark night air curled around his figure with each step. The knocking sound grew in the still air as it got closer. Another corner flew by as Mario continued towards the strange sound, his heart pounding with excitement in his chest.

Luigi hurried after his brother, his eyes squinting hard in the darkness. The tapping sound of each step echoed of the silent town buildings. 'Where is everybody?' he thought as a continued to follow his brother.

Two small yellow lights began to flicker off on the border of the small village. A low rumble slipped into the air as a creeping darkness sank onto the town. The yellow dots began to multiply as more and more silently moved closer towards the gang. Daisy ran after Luigi as a cold shiver shot up her spine. "What?" she gasped as her feet came to a halt. Cold sweat dripped down her brow before cascading down the blades of her chin.

The rumble grew louder by each passing second as the sound began to shake the foundation of the surrounding buildings. A small fountain in the town center began to wobble as water sprayed up like a jet from the top. Daisy's feet began to lose their footing. Her brown hair whipped by a hot wind that appeared out of nowhere. Dark figures started to appear in her sight as they entered into the village. A cold grip of fear latched onto her heart as her nerves went icy.

Bright orange claws dug into the rocky dirt, spraying small rocks into the air. Large scaly paws accompanied the claws, their weight crushing the earth beneath them. A feint errie growl seeped from large fang filled mouths. "Wh...what are those….things?!" Daisy shouted, her voice dripping in fear. Her mind raced with possible solutions as the full terror of the beasts stepped into the light of her vision.

Daisy's voice carried across the night wind towards Luigi. Her words rushed into his ears as the green plumber screeched to a stop. A chilling wave fell his mind as his attention turned towards behind him. "Daisy?!" He gasped, pressing of the ground to start running. The breeze caught under the brim of his cap, swiftly tilting it upwards. His hand shot up to grip the hat as he turned a bend towards the center of the town. A dark shiver entered his eyes as his focus glued on the mighty beasts before him.

The beasts were large in stature, their hairy tails thin like whips. Dark blue scales covered most of their body, except for a large black mane surrounding their face. Their snouts were short with four large tusks, pointed at the tips for impalling foes. The gutteral sound of their growl could cause one's ears to bleed at prolonged exposure. Three large black spikes rose sharply from their spine. Their golden eyes stared directly into the soul of any of crossed their path. One of the beasts' eyes caught Luigi out of its corner vision, causing the beast to start moving towards the younger brother.

Daisy could feel her sweat almost pouring off her head as fear invaded every portion of her body. Her nerves fired rapidly, screaming to run away. 'Help' was the only word that rang out inside her mind. Cracks of electricity sparked out of the beasts mouth as it focused on the young Princess.

 **As Always, if you live what you read, please favorite and review!**

 **Also, please let me know if you prefer longer chapters or shorter chapters? Thank you!**


	5. Intermission

The whistle of the soft wind could be heard gently serenading the world. The crisp air swept along the ground as it ruffled through the tall green grass. A shuffle slowly leaked through the grass as Peach slowly walked her way through; a soft smile gently radiated across her face. Blonde curls swayed and danced in the gently breeze as her eyes turned towards the sky. "Are you there, Bowser?" Peach said, her voice effeminately resounding in the air.

A deep scoff came up from behind her, as a large shadow overtook the sun-filled grass. The sun twinkled brightly as it bounced off of Bowser's spikes. "Yes, Peachy, I am right here." He said; the edges of his lips curling into a teasing smile. Scales softly clacked together as he reached out his arm towards Peach's waist.

"What are you doing?" Peach replied as her deep blue eyes caught the large koopa's movements. Her voice tickled with a giggle, her soft lips cusped against the wind, as she turned to face the King.

"What? I'm not allowed to wrap my claws around my woman?" Bowser chuckled as he pulled his hand back. Small sections of his fiery mane waved in the continuous breeze. Glistening rays surrounded the two in their space; the field of green endlessly falling away into the horizon.

A smile gleefully appeared on the Princess' face as her eyes locked with Bowser's. "Not now, Bowser." she reminded him as one of her gloved hands pointed towards the sky. "We can't do anything like that until the author returns to finish our stories." Each word glistened across the space between them towards his ears.

His flexing chest raised and then slowly descended as smoke seeped through his teeth. "He has been gone for some time, Peach." Bowser scoffed; his eyes squinting in the light. "Why do we have to wait?"

"Because, Bowser." Peach quickly replied, the smile slowly fading into a serious tone. "The author still wants to finish our stories, and he is coming back to do just that."

"Oh?" Bowser laughed as his arms folded across his large chest. "And how soon do you think he will be back? I'm getting tired of waiting, woman."

"I know you are, Bowser." Peach replied, unfazed by the koopa's attitude. "He will be back soon, hopefully with a brand new chapter next week. Then he will finally finish our stories, and I am sure they will be amazing."

Bowser stood there, his eyes fixed on the beautiful woman before him. Each word slowly sank into his mind. "I guess you are right." he finally said as his head shook slowly, "The previous chapters are very good, so I guess I am excited to see how our stories finish."

"Me too." Peach replied as her sweet smile returned. Her eyes glistened in the sunlight like the dew of the morning. Another breeze rushing through the grass lifted her hair up and over her shoulders. "I'll kiss you soon, my dear." Her eyes looked longingly upon the koopa as her arms reached out towards his.

"I can hardly wait." He replied in his typical confident manner; receiving her soft hands in his claws.

Sorry for the long wait, look forward to a new chapter next week! As of right now, I am back!


End file.
